


A Quick Stroll

by variousangst



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Frisk (Undertale), Autistic Papyrus (Undertale), Child Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale)-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Dreams, One Shot, POV Second Person, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Platonic Relationships, Present Tense, Short & Sweet, Stimming, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variousangst/pseuds/variousangst
Summary: Papyrus takes Frisk on a tour through the Underground.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Quick Stroll

Papyrus is pointing ahead dramatically, his free hand holding yours. The glove is soft and tingles with magic against your skin. It makes you feel safe, and warm, and loved.

It's a very nice feeling.

Your new friend picks you up gently and sets you on his shoulders. You rest your hands on your legs. He won't let you fall. You trust him.

He doesn't run like he normally does, careful not to shake you too hard. You pat his head and tell him it's okay, and he gives a quick "NYEH" before letting himself bounce as he walks. You like the bouncing. You like the sound of his voice, even if he is loud. You like his personality. You like the way he stims, so unafraid to do so.

You like a lot of things about Papyrus. You like Papyrus. You'd say you love him, because you just like him that much, but you're pretty sure that's a dating and smooching thing and you don't really want to date or smooch Papyrus. You liked your hangout with him, and you want to do it again. His energy is contagious.

"AND HERE," said skeleton says with a sweep of his arm in front of him, gesturing at Snowdin, "IS SNOWDIN! THE PLACE WHERE ME AND MY BROTHER AND OTHER NICE PEOPLE LIVE! IT CAN GET VERY COLD, BUT THANKFULLY THAT ISN'T REALLY A PROBLEM! THE PUZZLES ARE FUN, AS YOU KNOW, UNLIKE HOTLAND'S..." He squints into the middle distance, expression betraying disgust. You like his exaggerated facial expressions. It's hard for you to read most people, but Papyrus is as open of a book to you as you are to him. You wave to the inhabitants of Snowdin on your way to a place that feels warmer.

You're not sure how to react when you see Waterfall, as Papyrus names it, for the first time. It's only lit by soft blue lights from mushrooms and crystals. You hear the sound of trickling water and a distant music box. It's so... quiet on your senses.

You decide you like Waterfall.

"WATERFALL DOESN'T HAVE MANY PUZZLES, WHICH IS A SHAME, BUT IT IS VERY QUIET AND PRETTY! WHICH I THINK BOTH OF US ENJOY! ART IS AS MUCH A PASSION OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS JAPES AND ENGINEERING, AND THIS IS A VERY ART-Y PLACE! IT'S WHAT INSPIRED ME TO PAINT THE CHASM AROUND THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!!" You're still not sure how he did that, other than a lot of patience, but you're impressed nevertheless. You hold on tight as Papyrus jumps right over what you're pretty sure is supposed to be a puzzle, from the sign explaining Bridge Flowers. There's a statue being dripped on. It looks... very sad, and you wish you could help it.

When you come to the bucket of umbrellas, you pat Papyrus's skull rapidly and climb down to grab one. You grab one for yourself and splish-splash through the puddles all the way back to the sad statue you saw.

It's probably just your imagination, but you like to think the statue looks at least a little happier protected from the rain, umbrella in hand.

Proud of your hard work and the rusty tune clinking through the damp air, you climb back onto Papyrus's shoulders. You and Papyrus don't mind the water dripping on top of you. It's kind of nice, actually.

Then you get to Hotland. If you hadn't been in such close contact with Papyrus, you might not have noticed the way he deflates a little. The lingering water on the two of you doesn't last long, evaporating in the intense heat. You hold yourself closer to the skeleton carrying you, and his soft glove pets your head. You lean your face on Papyrus's skull. Your cheek squishes down against it.

"THIS IS HOTLAND," Papyrus says, significantly less jazzed about this location than the other ones. His tone is more professional than genuinely excited. You want to get out of Hotland as soon as possible to get Papyrus happy again. You don't like seeing him stressed like this.

Papyrus still gives you a tour of the area, despite cringing in on himself whenever machinery clanks or he gets hit by steam or he sees the bright, flashy lasers. He seems very close to a shutdown when you get out of the area, and you convince him to sit in the castle for a while to calm down. It's nearly silent in the hall you're resting in. The wind whispering through it feels loud in comparison to the gentle golden light you see coming through the stained glass windows.

"MY BROTHER COMES HERE A LOT TO THINK. HE LIKES HOW QUIET IT IS, AND THE SUNLIGHT..." You ask him if it's really sunlight. "YES, WE CAN SEE THROUGH THE BARRIER HERE! IT'S... ENCOURAGING, I THINK, TO MOST OF US. KNOWING THE SURFACE IS SO CLOSE, AND WE CAN HAVE A LITTLE METAPHORICAL TASTE OF IT FROM HERE."

You sit in silence for a while, in Papyrus's lap as he half-hugs you close. You're not sure what emotions you're feeling right now, but they're good.

It's so calm in the castle, here in Papyrus's embrace, that you start to get sleepy. Your tall skeleton friend carries you close to his chest as he stands up, letting you stay curled up as he walks back through the CORE and Hotland to ride the kind River Person's dog/boat back to Snowdin.

You're safely asleep by the time he tucks you into his bed, but you manage a nuzzle to his soft, soft glove as he rests his hand on your cheek.

You are safe.


End file.
